Ayame's Choice
by lightofdawn22
Summary: Toshiro loses Ayame, the girl he loves, to the World of the Living. Which world will she choose? Toshiro's, or her other love?
1. Prologue

**Ayame Fujimoto is the same age as Hitsugaya, but is older by a few months. She is also a prodigy, and was with Toshiro throughout his **_**shinigami **_**career. She is as close to him as Momo, but without the whole sister thing. **

**She has ocean blue eye's and dark wavy brown hair with bangs that curved over her left eye. She has long eyelashes and a sleevless **_**kimono**_** and captain's jacket/cloak thing. She is tall, a few inches taller then Toshiro, with an over-developed body that is covered randomly with interesting black tattoos. She is an **_**irezigami**_**, which means she will eventually be re-born in the World of the Living at a certain random point in time. **

**Her **_**zanpaktò **_**is in a black sheath that she wears on her back. The left one is named **_**Osoresaku**_**. In **_**shikai**_** it has the power to create your biggest fears. It is shaped as a Dwarven Work Sword. **

**In **_**bankai **_**her sword splits in half, then both halves become attached to her arm. The blades go at least a foot past her fists and become straight and wide. She gets a crown of black mist that surronds her feet also. There's a thin layer that goes around her whole body, but another thicker layer that wraps around her but doesn't touch her. It goes in a swirling motion around the outside of her and keeps repeating. She also get's a cape of black mist. **

**The abilities she gain is to control shadows, dark mist, and a more powerful aspect of fear for her opponent.**

**She is the captain of the 14th Division (yes I added one) and her **_**fukutaicho**_** (lieutent) is Hotaka Kishimoto. He is albino, with red eyes and long white hair. There is a lightning bolt scar across his face. He has long fingernails and fangs. His **_**zanpaktò **_**is **_**Hakagu**_**, and it manipulates lightning in shikai form. Is bankai is not yet known.**

**Ayame get's easily angry, but is very kind and loyal. She is trustworthy, and is kind and caring to all of the Soul Reapers. She is also a very strict leader when she wants to be, but is willingly followed.**

**Ayame is a character made up by myself, **

**but Bleach and everything else belongs to the creator.**

Fujimoto-taicho stomped to Hitsugaya's office. She was seriously mad. When she was mad, all of the other Soul Reaper's knew to stay out of her way. Once, a rookie had yelled at her for shoving him out of the way, and Unahona had to personally recover his wounds.

Ayame kicked the door open and walked stomped inside Toshiro's office. She caught the tea cup he dropped, and tried not to look at Rangiku as she rearranged her shirt.

She threw the tea cup down and slammed her hands on his desk. She leaned in.

"You, me. Fight, now." She said. They both ran out of the room and headed to the training area.

"Kids." Rangiku said, shaking her head and getting up to clean the tea.

As Rangiku fixed Ayame's mess, the two captain's took up their stances in the training area. They clutched their wooden swords. Ayame had one, though she usually used both of her swords, she was trained in both styles.

"So," Toshiro asked as they fought, "how did you get angry enought to forget how to fight properly?" He swung his wooden sword at her and she parried with her's.

"Byakuya." She replied as she swung. Toshiro hit her.

"Damn!" She replied. Toshiro sighed and they restarted.

"What did he do this time?" She swung at his head, but only managed to swipe back his hair.

"The bastard needs to learn that I'm a captain for a reason." She said through clenched teeth. She stabbed at his abdomen but he parried.

"You know he's just...stubborn."

Ayame sighed and sat down on the floor. Toshiro joined her.

"He just makes me want to...kick his ass!" She yelled. He shook his head.

"You're to vulgar." He said. She hung her head and sighed. Toshiro, with a pained look on his face, patted her head.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. He crossed his arms.

"At least I made an effort." He said. Ayame laughed.

"Hey, would you mind if you got Rangiku to...work?" Ayame laughed again and stood.

"I think I can work my magic on her." She said. She put her over-kimono on and fastened her zanpakto's sheath around her.

"I'll see ya later." She said with a wave. He waved back and got up to get something to train with from the corner.

Ayame exited the training area and made her way to Toshiro's office, no longer angry. She was actually feeling happy.

_That's why I go to Toshiro._ She thought. Then she sighed. _Yeah, right._

Ayame actually had deeper feelings for Toshiro then she would like to admit. It was one of the things that made her mad, because she wasn't supposed to feel this way about him.

_It will never work, it will never work. _She thought, her stride picking up as she felt a flicker of anger growing inside of her.

_Damn!_

Ayame turned around and marched back to the training area.

Toshiro was there, hauling something out of a corner. Ayame swiftly walked over and grabbed his shoulder. She turned him around and pinned him against the wall.

"Ayame-" She leaned in and kissed him.

Toshiro's reaction was shock, he did nothing in response. Ayame just held him there, lips pressed against his, then she let go.

"I'm, I'm sorry." She turned and ran out of the room.

"Wait! Ayame!" Toshiro called. Ayame flashed stepped to her room and sat in the corner.

"Shit!" She yelled. She punched the wall, leaving a giant whole.

Ayame leaned back against the wall, and realized that her sword wasn't in its sheath.

"What the...?" She looked up to see her sword floating in mid-air. Instantly she realized what was happening.

"No way in hell!" She yelled. The sword disagreed, and slammed in to the wall above her. She rolled away.

"Osoresaku! Stop it right now!" She yelled. She realized the crude humor in this, her biggest fear was being reborn back in the World of the Living, and her sword's ability was to create people's biggest fears.

_Oh, the irony._

The sword made an attempt to stab her again, and she jumped out of the way. She had trained this sword, however, to be cunning. It swept to the side, and cut in to her. She moaned and fell forward, feeling death wrapping around her.


	2. The World of the Living

Ayame Fujimoto woke up in a strange hospital bed. The were two unoccupied beds on either side of her, and two small windows covered with green curtains. There was a tile floor and light green walls.

"Where the hell am I?" She asked. She tried to get out of the bed, but a shot of burning pain erupted throughout her body.

"Hey! You sit back down, missy!" A young brown haired girl ordered her to lay back down. She obeyed because of the pain.

"My name is Yuzu. I'm your nurse." She said.

"You look like you're still in grade school." Ayame said. The girl's sister walked in and sighed.

"Just do as she say's until Dad get's in here." She said.

Ayame just went with it and lay down.

"I'm here!" A loud, energetic voice yelled a while later. Ayame sat up to find a tall, dark haired man that resembled the two girl's from earlier.

"Uh...hi?" Ayame replied. He smiled hugely and grabbed a clipboard that had been hanging on the bed frame.

"Let's see...looks like you have a concussion and a few broken bones. I'm Isshin Kurosaki, by the way. People say they saw you literally falling from the sky?" He glanced at her.

"I don't know, I don't remember anything." She said.

"Nothing? At all?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Concussion must have given you short term memory loss. I'll check with the police about missing people, but for now you can stay here." He said. The loud thud of a door shutting practically shook the house.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" Someone yelled.

"Ichigo! We have a patient!" Kurosaki yelled. An orange headed boy ran past the door, swatting at something over his head.

"Little busy!" He yelled. Kurosaki ran out of the room, a muffled shouting match occured, and then Ichigo walked in.

"Hey, I'm Ichigo." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. Then a confused look crossed his face.

Ichigo's POV

She looks like... A brief memory of a picture on Hitsugaya's desk flashed through his mind, but he quickly dissmissed the thought.

Ayame's POV

"What's your name? And what the hell happened to you?" He said.

"Thanks for your sympathy, it's Ayame Fujimoto." Ayame replied, rubbing her head. It seemed to be the only thing she knew, or remembered. Whatever.

"I haven't seen you at school." Ichigo stated, as he looked over her clipboard.

"Maybe I don't go there." She said, staring off in to the distance.

What if I do?

"Maybe?" He asked, looking up.

"Maybe." She replied, catching his gaze.

*~*~*

Ayame again woke up, but this time she was in her own room. It had been a few months since she'd met Ichigo and his crazy family, and she hadn't forgotten them.

Isshin had returned an hour later and taken her to the police station. They sent her to live with Oriheme, a big-breasted redhead who was the exact opposite of picky, and she found that she liked living there.

She had also found, however, that she had powers. Speed, strength, swordsmanship, and telekenesis. Plus telepathy. It was strange...but she didn't mind. She found it interesting.

Now Ayame showered and put on her school uniform. She swept her waist-length hair back in to a ponytail and walked in to the kitchen.

Oriheme was smothering fish paste in rice. She offered some to Ayame.

"I'll just have some leftover's." She said, searching the fridge. There was a "food Oriheme can't mess with" shelf on the bottom. She grabbed some sashimi and scarfed.

"You ready for the exam today?" Oriheme asked. Ayame spit out her tea.

"What?!" Oriheme giggled.

"We studied last night, Ayame." She said.

"Oh yeah! Thanks Oriheme!" Ayame patted her on the head.

A knocking erupted outside of the door.

"COMING!" Ayame yelled. She opened the door to see Tatsuki.

"Hey!" She said, grinning. Ayame let her in, then put on her shoes and bookbag.

"Oriheme! Let's go!"

"The dishes!"

"Get 'em later!" The orange haired girl finally left them there and all three girls ran out of the house.

Ayame began to sketch. She drew a smooth slightly tanned face, torquise eye's, and short spiky white hair. He wore a black kimono, with a white haori and green sash. A sword was on a sheath attached to the sash.

"Fujimoto!" Ayame looked up at her teacher.

"6." She said. Then she went back to doodling. The stunned teacher continued with her lesson.

Ayame looked over at Ichigo. She also watched him intently, like he was going to bring out a gun or something. Something about him intrigued her.

Ayame also looked over at Uryu and Chad. Chad never showed any emotion, and Uryu was surprsingly a friend of Ichigo's, though it seemed that they didn't get along.

Then class ended for lunch and Ayame's thoughts carried her to the roof. Only a few kids ate up here, and Ayame was thankful for that. She put her handphones on and began listening to music as she ate her fish.

Suddenly a shadow passed over her and she looked up.

"Ichigo?" She asked. He knelt down.

"Are you a Soul Repaer?" He asked her bluntly. Ayame's head suddenly hurt.

"A what?" She asked, standing up. She stumbled and accidently knocked over her lunch. Ayame felt dizzy and tried to regain her balance.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

"I-I don't...Ayame grinned at the relief she saw in his eye's.

"What's the matter? 'Fraid I'll break you too?" She asked. He blushed.

"No." He said stubbornly. She stuck her tonuge out at him.

Suddenly, Oriheme and Tatski rushed in. Oriheme took one look at Ayame, then she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oriheme...can't...breath. Chest...in...face." Ayame croaked. Oriheme released her.

"Ichigo told us what happened." Tatski explained.

"Hey, Uryu." Oriheme greeted. He waved slightly.

"" Ayame fell forward, and Ichigo caught her.

"Toshiro..." She whispered before everything went black.

*~*~*

"Fuck, my head." Ayame sat up. Again, she was in some strange bed in some strange room.

"Nurse's office." Ayame turned to see Uryu sitting next to her, pushing his glassess up the bridge of his nose.

"What the hell happened?" She asked.

"You fainted."

"Great." Ayame rolled her eye's and layed back down. Then she sat back up. "Wasn't Ichigo talking to me about some sort of Reaper?"

"Soul Reaper, and yes." He replied casually.

"Soul Reaper...sounds familiar somehow. I might be." Ayame replied.

"You might be?!"

"Are you even on the gossip chain?!" Ayame yelled back.

"I don't talk to anyone." He replied. They both glared at each other for a minute.

"I lost my memory and woke up in the Kurosaki Clinic about a few months ago." She said. Uryu's face softened slightly.

"Oh. What about seeing spirits? Or anything else unusual?" He asked.

"Well...I sort of know what you're thinking." She said.

_What the hell?_

"You just thought: 'what the hell'." She said.

_Easy geuss._

"Actually I would think you'd say something more like: 'what the fuck'." Ayame said.

Uryu's eyebrows srcunched together.

"So...anything else?" He asked. A cup smashed in to the wall.

"Telekenesis." She said, grinning. Uryu looked from the wall and back to Ayame.

"Ok...please tell me that's it?" He said. She nodded.

"Good." Ayame grinned at the relief she saw in his eye's.

"What's the matter? 'Fraid I'll smash you, too?" She asked. He blushed.

"No." He said stubbornly. She stuck her tonuge out at him.

Suddenly, Oriheme and Tatski rushed in. Oriheme took one look at Ayame, then she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oriheme...can't...breath. Chest...in...face." Ayame croaked. Oriheme released her.

"Ichigo told us what happened." Tatski explained.

"Hey, Uryu." Oriheme greeted. He waved slightly.

"I recall me being here all of his fault." Ayame said.

"You're the one that fainted!" Ichigo said, appearing at the door.

"_Because_ you...did something!" Ayame defended.

"All I said was Soul Reaper!" He replied.

"Then I fainted. Ergo, it's your fault." Ayame said, smiling. Karin pushed past Ichigo.

"Welcome back, Ayame." She said. Ayame grinned. "Dad say's you can go back home now."

Ayame was out of bed before Karin could finish her sentence. She was still in her school uniform, so she just grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Hey! Fujimoto!" Ichigo called, running after her. Everyone followed after a second of confusion.

"What is with you and calling people by their surnames?" She asked as she stomped away. Why was she angry? And why did this somehow seem...familiar?

"'Cause I just do!" He replied. Ayame spun around.

"Listen, Hitsugaya, you are starting to really piss me off. And you do _not_ want to be around me when I'm pissed off." She threatened. Then she turned around and continued walking to her house, she needed the exercise.

"So you are a Soul Reaper." Ichigo said. Ayame finally lost it. She ran back over to the red-head.

"What in God's name is a Soul Reaper!?" She yelled.

"Don't play dumb! Only a Soul Reaper would know the 10th Divison Captain!" He yelled back. Ayame felt herself freeze.

"What are...you talking about?" She asked.

"Hitsugaya, Toshiro." He replied. Ayame didn't move. She just sort of stood there, staring at Ichigo.

"Fujimoto?" He asked. Ayame didn't hear him, _couldn't_ hear him. She was somewhere else...in her own head...

_"Toshiro! Toshiro! Over here!" A smaller, less angry Ayame called to a smaller, more serious Toshiro._

_"I'm coming, Ayame!" He yelled back. He sat down next to her. They were both sitting in a huge oak tree outside of the Academy. They regurally sat here to eat, or when they were not training._

_She handed him a bottle of ice water, which he gratefully took._

_"Mm amm mm ummy eammer." He complained as he drank._

_"Well it's here to stay, so you might as well get used to it." Ayame said as she bit in to an apple. _

_"Still hate it." He said, scowling at the sun. Ayame rolled her eye's._

_"Then make it snow." She challenged him. He looked over at her, like he was trying to glare but instead settled with a simple look._

_She stuck out her tonuge and jumped down._

_"Me kicking your ass will make you feel better." She called up to him. He smirked and jumped down._

_"We'll see about that." _

"Ayame!" She looked up at Ichigo, a part of her feeling regret and sorrow because he wasn't Toshiro.

"Im fine. Just...I have to go." She turned around quickly and walked down the side walk.

"Fujimoto-" The scenery changed. Suddenly she was in the downtown part of Karakura Town. She stumbled and grabbed a stop sign to keep herself up.

"What the hell?" She steadied herself and turned around-

-and ended up falling on the sidewalk.

"OW!" She yelled, her foot suddenly hurt like hell.

"Are you allright?" Ayame looked up to see what she had walked in to.

"Toshiro?"


End file.
